Main Page
AXC Logo Pic.png|'Welcome To The Wiki'|linktext=We're Updated Daily! AXC Reboot -Season 1 Cast-.jpg|'AXC IS BACK!!'|link=The Andy X Challenge - 2017 REBOOT SERIES|linktext=Get ready for an epic comeback! AXC Revenge of Stick Figure Island Official Cast Pic Version 3 -1.jpg|'SEASON 4!'|link=The Andy X Challenge: Revenge of Stick Figure Island (Season 4)|linktext=Check out Season 4's Page! Metagross.jpg|'Ultimatum's New Host'|link=Metagross|linktext=Check out Metagross' page! Luxio.jpg|'ELIMINATED!'|link=Luxio|linktext=Check out Luxio's page! AXC ROSFI Official Ep.21 Pic1.jpg|'Next Time: Final 2!'|link=One Final Smash For The Grand Prize|linktext=Be there on 3/16/15 @ 8pm for the SEASON FINALE! AXC Logo Pic.png|'Welcome To The Wiki'|linktext=We're Updated Daily! AXC on YouTube Pic.png|'AXC YouTube Channel'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/TheAndyXChallenge|linktext=Check out AXC on it's YT Channel 'Welcome To The Andy X Challenge Wiki' The Andy X Challenge is a "Total Pokemon Island" series created by YouTube User Tellyzx. The show's first season had 16 campers competing against each other on the fictional Stick Figure Island for 45 million dollars. The show itself is a pokemon version of the creator's comic of the same name. Orignally it was confirmed that this show would be Tellyzx's last reality show project on YouTube. The hosts of the show are Pokemon Legends Winner, Infernape along with his boyfriend Haxorus. The season began on July 18th, 2012 & ended on May 24th, 2013 with Nidoking being crowned the winner while Electabuzz was the runner-up. The second season was anime/manga-oriented and called The Andy X Challenge: Anime Insanity. In this season, 12 cast mates from last season were competing alongside 7 new competitors for 75 million dollars. Season 2 premiered on July 5th, 2013 & ended on November 22nd, 2013 with Absol being crowned the winner while Tropius & Beautifly were the 1st & 2nd runner-ups respectively. The third season was set around The United States/Poke-Earth & titled The Andy X Challenge: USA. Season 3 premiered on February 3rd, 2014 & ended on September 1st, 2014 with Manectric being the crowned the winner while Rapidash was the runner-up. A fourth season titled The Andy X Challenge: Revenge of Stick Figure Island premiered on October 13th, 2014 & ended on March 16th, 2015 with Chandel Chandelure being crowned the first female winner while her boyfriend Drapion was the runner-up. In this season, 18 new contestants face off on a much deadlier Stick Figure Island chock full of Mega Evolutions. Following numerous attempts at making Season 5 come together, the show was cancelled & given a finisher that aired on July 18th, 2015. In October 2015, Tellyzx revealed that AXC will have a spin-off series known as Ultimatum but it also fell through & is now cancelled. Recently in April 2016, Tellyzx revealed that the series is receiving a reboot slated for release in 2017. ~Feel free to edit anytime on this wiki. That doesn't mean go crazy and edit anything to make it look stupid.I'mHandlingTheChallenge xD (talk) 17:13, January 11, 2013 (UTC) AXC Season 1 2014 Update Pic -1.jpg|AXC Season 1 Cast Final AXC AI Cast Pic 1.png|AXC: Anime Insanity Season 2 Cast AXC USA 5th & Final Official Cast Pic 1.jpg|AXC: USA Season 3 Cast AXC Revenge of Stick Figure Island Official Cast Pic Version 3 -1.jpg|AXC: Revenge of Stick Figure Island Season 4 Cast New AXC HVV Official Cast Pic -2.jpg|AXC: Heroes Vs. Villains Season 5 Cast AXC Reboot -Season 1 Cast-.jpg|AXC Reboot 1 Cast What's Your Favorite AXC Season? 1. Season 1 2. Season 2 (Anime Insanity) 3. Season 3 (USA) 4. Season 4 (Revenge of Stick Figure Island) Latest activity Category:Browse